


Do you like what you see? ( seho spin-off from "Thanks to that damned sandwich" )

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dominant Kim Junmyeon | Suho, EXO AU, EXO Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun-centric, Oral Sex, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, sehoau, sehosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Hello people, if you want to understand this seho spin-off you have to read my chanbaek ff "Thanks to that damned sandwich" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582709/chapters/44052031In these two chapters we will find out what seho talked about in their messages and what happened at Minseok's party.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, it's basically just smut and also sorry for my mistakes, but english is not my first language.

He was turning the light off when he saw a new message.

J: sehun?

It was a number that he didn’t know.

J: It’s Junmyeon

Sehun almost chocked with his own saliva. Baekhyun told him that he told to Chanyeol to tell to Junmyeon about him, but he didn’t expect a message from exo’s leader.

S: yes, it’s the right number

J: oh great, I was afraid that Chanyeol was just playing with me and gave me the wrong number

S: did Chanyeol give you my number?

J: well he told me that you wanted to know me, so I asked him to ask to Baekhyun your number

“ Byun Baekhyun, I love you” he murmured smiling.

J: so was Chanyeol right? Do you want to know me?

S: yes, like also probably thousands of other people, I guess

J: well you’re luckier than the other thousands people sehun

Did he mean that he wanted to know him too? The game has just started and when sehun started this kind of game, he was used to win.

S: am i? what an honor

J: I saw how you looked at me

S: how did I look at you?

J: like you wanted to eat me

Sehun was totally enjoying it.

S: well maybe you’re right

J: I’m sure I’m not wrong

S: you’re always so confident?

J: yes

S: well so i am, and I also noticed how you looked at me

J: how?

S: like you wanted to fuck me

J: so we’re playing the same game, I like you sehun

S: of course you like me

J: I’m sure you and your friend will come to Minseok’s party

S: will you be there?

J: of course I’ll be there

S: then I’ll be there too

J: I hope you won’t have anything to do the following day

S: why?

J: you’ll discover why, goodnight Sehun

S: night

Sehun smiled in his bed like a baby who just received the toy he desired.

 

When Baekhyun came back from his little holiday with Chanyeol he wanted to know everything, even if he knew that Baekhyun was trying to avoid to tell him the more hot things. But that it was a thing that he liked about Baekhyun, his shy part. A part that he had never had and he didn’t envy. But he did envy a thing to Baekhyun. At first when all the story with Chanyeol started he thought that it was just sex. But he could clearly see that for Baekhyun it wasn’t just sex, he really liked Chanyeol and the other clearly felt the same. They were adorable. He was so happy for his friend. He had never had such a feeling, such a relationship. He had never fell in love. He just felt lust. Yes there had been partners that he saw again, both girls and boys, but after a couple of dates he lost his interest. They were nice, but Sehun needed more. He needed someone not boring, someone ready to everything, who enjoyed life and adventure. All those people were good in bed, he had fun, but once outside the bed they were just boring, or they wanted him just because he was famous or they spent the date just talking about themselves. So yes, deep down he knew that he would have loved, once in his life, to find a person like Baekhyun did with Chanyeol.

Of course he didn’t expect that person to be Junmyeon. He found him very attractive, a very good artist, and even if he didn’t think he was a boring person, like the chat had proved, he didn’t want to give himself false hope. He was just ready for a night of good sex with him.

The day of the party arrived, and after having judged and helped Baekhyun to dress properly they went to Minseok’s house.

“ this is a real villa, Baekhyun one day we will have something like this too, trust me”

Chanyeol opened the door and he could literally see that him and Baekhyun had hearts in their eyes while they were looking at each others.

He left the two lovebirds alone and entered the house. He immediately saw Junmyeon. He was drinking what probably was a glass of wine while talking to Minseok.

Sehun loved beauty. Junmyeon was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Everything in him was perfect, his body, his face, his style, his voice.  
Junmyeon realized that Sehun was there and watching him, or better, admiring him. He smiled and Sehun took that as an invitation to approach him.

When Minseok saw him walking toward them he smiled and waved at him and left them.

“ hey” exclaimed Sehun

“ hey to you Sehun, do you want a glass?”

Sehun nodded.

While drinking he could feel junmyeon’s gaze on him.

“ what?”

“ nothing, I’m just looking at you”

“ and do you like what you see?”

Junmyeon laughed.

In the mean time some guests were arriving.

“ sorry, I have to say hi to some people, but yes sehun” he said going nearer him: “ I like what I see, I just wonder how you’d look without your clothes on”.

Sehun smirked, yes, Junmyeon definitely wasn’t a boring person.


	2. the end

The house was now full of people.

Sometimes he looked at Baekhyun, while he was near Chanyeol, maybe it was because he knew Baekhyun and because he knew about them but he could see their gazes, those little secret touches.

He wanted to talk to Junmyeon, or better, flirt with him, but every time he saw him he was talking to someone. But he could definitely felt his gaze.

Every time he looked at him Junmyeon was staring at him back. That was new to him, he was used to be the hunter but under junmyeon’s gaze he felt like a prey. He just wanted to be eaten already.

The room was becoming too hot and too noisy and Baekhyun was now talking with a boy, while Chanyeol with a girl who was clearly flirting with him. Poor them, they loved each others but they couldn’t live that in front of everyone.

He took a cigarette from his pocket and was going out to smoke when he felt a hand on his arm.

“ Junmyeon”

“ do you know that smoking is not good for your health?”

“ and who are you to decide what can and can not go inside my mouth?”

“ someone who could give you a healthier addiction, instead of smoke”

Sehun laughed.

“ do these kind of things usually make you bring people to bed?”

“ I don’t know, why don’t you tell me that?”

“ ok, it worked, room now, please” said serious Sehun.

Junmyeon took his hand and lead him through a labyrinth of rooms.

“ you seem to know this house and all its rooms well, I guess you’re used to bring here people during minseok’s parties”

“ actually you want the truth? I know this house so well because once we played hide and seek and I won”

They both laughed.

Once they closed the door behind them his mouth was too busy kissing Junmyeon.

Sehun was weak for good kisses. Kissing was the easiest thing, but very few people could have been called good kissers. Junmyeon was one of them. He loved how soft his lips were, how his tongue played with his, how he touched his head and body with his hands.

“ Junmyeon?” he tried to say interrupting the kiss

“ what sehun? What do you want babe?”

“ sit on the bed”

“ whatever you want sehun” said with a smirk the boy.

Junmyeon sat on the edge of the bed, his lips still red for the kisses.

Sehun looked at him kneeling between his legs.

“ well I’m glad to see that you’re going to put something healthier in your mouth”

Sehun laughed while taking his pants off.

“ may i?” he asked with his hands on Junmyeon’s hips. The boy nodded and sehun took off his underwear.

He wasn’t disappointed. Junmyeon was perfect and beautiful everywhere.

“ like what you see?”

“ yes Junmyeon, I like what I see”

He kissed him, biting his lips and then, leaving him still breathless, he kneeled again and took him in his mouth.

He even tasted good, really, was that guy even human thought sehun while he felt Junmyeon’s hands between his hair.

“ Sehun, I don’t know if you’re into that, but I’m coming so…” Junmyeon moaned louder, one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. And yes, Sehun didn’t move. He stayed there, with his mouth open, till the end.

“ wow” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ what? It’s the first time that….”

“ that someone literally swallows it? Ehm yes sehun”

“ and is that okay or….?”

Why did he care about what he thought about him?

Junmyeon took him and pushed him on the bed, under him.

“ it was more then okay sehun, but you know what would be even more okay? You without these clothes, can i?”

“ you have to”

Sehun had to add to Junmyeon’s talents taking off clothes very fast. Few seconds later he was completely naked and exposed under him.

“ beautiful, you’re beautiful” exclaimed Junmyeon kissing him.

“ you’re skin, I want to mark you, everywhere” he said kissing his neck, his chest.

He was playing with his nipples when someone called Junmyeon. He recognized that voice. Chanyeol.

He looked at the door where there were Chanyeol and a shocked Baekhyun.

“ what? Shit shit guys close the fucking door” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ yeah go away, find a room for you!” he added.

The two boys immediately closed the door.

“ sorry, I was too distracted and I forgo to lock up the door” apologized Junmyeon.

“ don’t worry, at least it was just them, now…can we please continue?”

“ sehun, you have long arms…and not only…anyway, reach the drawer and open it”

Sehun did what he said, while the other attacked his nipple again.

“ why did you know that we could find lube and condoms there?” asked Sehun suspicious

“ I told you, I played hide and seek, people didn’t find me, I was bored so I opened things and looked around”

“ really?”

“ sehun, don’t think about the past, I’m here with you now, if you give me that lube you’ll feel me inside of you very soon, okay?”

Sehun watched the other while he was spreading some lube on his fingers.

“ relax sehun, let me do the magic now”.

And junmyeon’s fingers were really magical.

“ Junmyeon I’m ready, really give it to me”

“ I don’t want to hurt you”

“ you won’t, I’m ready, I’m taking your fingers very well, don’ t you see?”

“ let me see how you take me now sehun then”.

“ wait, let me do it, I like to do it” exclaimed sehun taking the condom from junmyeon’s hands.

Sehun took his time. He stroked junmyeon’s hard dick, enjoying his moans.

“ sehun, stop playing”

Sehun smirked and put the condom on his dick.

“ sehun, don’t turn around, I want to look you in the eyes while you come thanks to me, put your legs on my shoulders baby”

“ do you call everyone baby?”

“ not everyone deserve that name, baby”

He felt junmyeon’s tongue in his mouth and at the same time he felt him in him.

“ you okay?” asked Junmyeon

Sehun answered with a moan when the other thrusted in him.

“ I took it as an yes”

Junmyeon hit his spot. Again and again.

 

“ Junmyeon, you’re crushing me” exclaimed sehun once they both came and the other was still over him.

“ sorry, I’m just too exhausted to move”

“ old man”

“ hey, I dare you to repeat it when I can move”

“ why? what will you do to me? Punish me?”

“ are you into that sehun? Because I could”

“ well we will see”

Junmyeon laid on his side, facing him.

“ you want this to happen again?”

Sehun was surprised. That was the first time that someone asked him that. He wasn’t used to such a question, but usually if someone would have asked it he was sure that he answer would have been no.

“ and you?”

“ answer me, I asked you first, don’t avoid it”

“ yes, I’d like that”

“ me too sehun”

“ really?”

“ trust me If I wouldn’t want it, I’d tell you, I’m a sincere person”

“ me too, i…I’m not used to…”

“ to what? This?” said Junmyeon kissing him, softly.

“ oh my god Sehun, are you blushing?”

Yes, he was.

“ so cute”

“ I’m not cute!”

“ oh yes you’re a baby, you’re cute and sexy and beautiful and I’m hungry, let’s dress up and go back to the party”

“ okay, but I’m not cute”

“ you’re my cute boy”.


End file.
